


AU: Jaune and Pyrrha face off against Cinder at the fall of beacon

by farship



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farship/pseuds/farship
Summary: This is an alternate ending to RWBY Volume 3, Chapter 12. It shows what could have happened if Jaune had been able to fight along side Pyrrha, had she not shot him away in a rocket-propelled locker.RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum. I don’t own anything of it, but do love pretty much everything about it, except Jaune’s hair in Volume 7.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	AU: Jaune and Pyrrha face off against Cinder at the fall of beacon

"Go! Get to vale, call for help."   
"What are you gonna do?"  
Pyrrha turned to the tower and where she had seen Cinder ascend with flaming hands. Resolute in her choice.  
“No, I won't let you…”  
She grabbed him and said goodbye in her kiss; she planned for it to be her last. Jaune knew what would happen if he let her go after the newly born full maiden, he couldn’t allow anything to happen to her now!   
When their lips parted Pyrrha pushed Jaune back so he couldn’t follow her, but he spun on his heels and stayed standing, “I’m going with you,” he couldn’t lose her, the only person to have believed in him, he had to go.  
“Jaune, this is my responsibility. I don’t want anyone I care about to be hurt by--”  
“You don’t have to do anything by yourself,” he interjected, “I care about you and I’m going to help you, no matter what. You taught me that getting help from others doesn't make you weak, you taught me how to fight and defend myself, you supported me when I didn’t deserve it. So please, let me help you.” Even if they failed, at least they would be together one last time.

Though the risk was high, the mission had to be done, beacon couldn’t fall. With a heavy heart she agreed, “Alright, but you have to stay focused, remember what we did in training, and keep your aura up,” Pyrrha was secretly happy he would be with her, even if it was the end.   
Jaune brought his sword up and nodded to Pyrrha, they took off to the elevator shaft. Determination shadowed Pyrrha’s eyes, ‘I can do this, this is my destiny,’ she said under her breath.  
Pyrrha forced the broken doors open with her semblance, stepped inside, avoiding the hole and made sure Jaune caught up. “Think there are any stairs?” he joked.  
Pyrrha answered the real question by closing her eyes, bracing her body and forcing the elevator upwards at break-neck speed. Jaune marvelled at her raw strength before pointing his body to the doors, ready for her.

With quick reactions and adrenaline fuelled limbs, Pyrrha launched her shield out of the elevator, towards the prepared maiden. She gracefully tilted her head out of its trajectory, unprepared for the spear accompanying the distraction, it grazed past her cheek; barely missing. Jaune charged out, forcing all his weight into the swing of his heirloom. Cinder crouched below the slice and shot herself into Jaune’s exposed chest, knocking the air from his lungs. He was shot back, cracking the wall he hit. Dazed, he watched as shards of metal flew around Cinder, drawing her attention from Jaune. She kept distance between her adversary and the knight, Pyrrha was determined to keep him alive at all costs. 

“Ozpin is despicable, sending children to fight his battles. Do you really believe you can compare to the fall maiden that just destroyed one of the most powerful men in remnant?” Cinder rose off the ground, enveloped in a flaming aura that threatened to singe Pyrrha’s blood-red hair. The young huntress bent her knees and pulled her weapon and shield to her, defying the magical being. Cinder frowned, “Death will not come quickly, to you.” Black glass formed two large daggers in her grip, the left was pointed forward, the right meant to parry, Pyrrha predicted the first two strikes.

The maiden’s flames thickened as she flew forward, she struck from above, hard and fast, but hit nothing but the huntress’s shield. Pyrrha responded with a slice that could have sliced her open. ‘Good. Just a bit longer.’ Again, the maiden charged at her, but instead dove low, spun quickly, barely touching the airborne girl. Cinder snatched for the shield, but miscalculated and could only look on as Pyrrha swung her legs up to the wall, and sprung off, aura breaking off a chunk of rock. She struck the maiden’s face square on, but she wasn’t done. Pyrrha threw her spear, touching the end with her index finger and watched closely as it shot at the knocked back women. It would’ve hit the glass between Cinder’s chest and left arm, had Pyrrha not willed it to turn 90 degrees up and rip through the immortal maiden’s shoulder, breaking the joint into shards of bone and cartilage. “NOW!” she called, Jaune jumped between the two women and with a hint of hesitation, sliced up and severed the now useless limb. 

Screams of agony echoed in the headmaster’s office. The huntsman and huntress had realised the potential destruction that the mysterious woman could accomplish with seemingly unlimited magic at her command. The objective was clear.

Cinder channelled her pain into the well of power within and shot out a shock wave that threatened to collapse the tower. Jaune reflexively raised his shield just in time to block the shards of glass that the maiden governed towards the pair. Jaune backed up towards his partner, protecting them both from the torrent of tiny knives. Seeing their defiance to accept their deaths will fully, Cinder bent the wave around the lip of the knight's protection, cutting his face and exposed clothing along with his golden locks. Cinder smiled slightly, torturing them might be better than allowing them an easy death. 

“Pyrrha, are you alright?”, Jaune huffed.  
“Just a few scratches,” her face was covered in blood and gashes.  
“Better be ready for round two, cause we’re not done yet.” Jaune stated bluntly. Pyrrha noted the change and recognised the determination in him to protect her.   
“Ready?” she pulled her spear to her.  
“Ready.”  
They pounced forward, Pyrrha cut behind her, while Jaune kept forward. They crushed the maiden between their shields, but she held them back with her arm and leg. At the contact, they became red-hot, searing their skin, forcing them to pull back. They stayed as mirror images: low stance, shield; up, spear and sword exposed on one side, ready to strike once more.

Watching closely, Jaune saw only a slight bend of her knees, before the maiden launched up, hooked Pyrrha’s shield, flung it away, kicked off her exposed body and crashed into his shield with a flaming hand. He plummeted down from the immense force and could only spectate as she carved into his arm with a lethal blade and pressed into his neck with her heel. Pain dashed up his arm, but he was powerless to stop it. Cinder smiled psychotically at his grimace distorted face, before being reminded of Pyrrha by a sharp hit of her shield slicing into her back. She turned to face the furious huntress and removed her blade from the convulsing Jaune, foot still pressing.   
“Does this make you angry, girl?” she spat, pushing back and forth on his throat. Jaune screamed in agony.  
No response, except a tighter grip on her spear.  
“Fine,” she lifted her shoe, allowing the pained huntsman to breath.  
With no words to describe her hate, primal instincts made her charge at the maiden. Screaming, she swung hard with her collapsed spear, only missing by an inch as her enemy ducked and slammed a fist into the fierce warrior. Recovering with a step, Pyrrha kicked high, punishing the maiden’s ribs and bashing her across the room. 

Intuitively, she crouched down and checked on Jaune who seemed fine, all things considered. His aura glistened from the grove in his arm as he braced on it. As Cinder rose up, single-armed, breathless and livid, with a battered ego, Jaune whispered into Pyrrha’s ear. She nodded and pulled his raised arm. Staggering to stay upright, the huntsman moved with the huntress to stand side-by-side. This was the deciding attack, one side would fall by the blades that all sides grasped weakly. Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc mustered their combined will and stamina, before they were dashing forward, splitting to surround the ready opponent on either side and crashing into her. She performed her previous manoeuvre, blocking the impact with a buckling arm and yielding leg. The maiden tried to muster magic from the now depleted reserves, but found none. In the same moment she realised this, she found the force on her limbs pull back and barely registered the pair of blades as they entered her chest and left her back. Cinder Fall looked at the two fighters and back to the blades, finally letting out her last breath. Her body fell back onto the shattered glass shards. The partners looked up at each other, relieved it was over, but wishing there was another way.  
Yet they couldn’t process much before the woman’s chest glowed and an angelic light darted from the last maiden to the next. It enveloped Pyrrha, making her scream, entering into her body and -- she fell to the ground. Frightened, Jaune descended onto her, kneeling, holding her body close to his. She glowed red and orange, as her new and old aura joined in healing her wounds, leaving behind scares that spanned her whole body. Her chest heaved as she woke with a sudden jolt.   
“Hey Pyrrha, welcome back. Are you alright to stan--?” She pulled his hoodie and forced their lips to collide. However long it lasted, it didn’t come close to showing how much he loved her and how relieved he felt that they both could be together now, for at least a bit longer.

After what seemed like only a second, their lips parted. “Pyrrha! Jaune!” Ruby’s shrill voice broke their gazes on each other. “Oh my god! I’m so glad you’re okay. Come on, we need to go.”  
“But what about beacon?” Pyrrha breathed, still exhausted, but heart racing.  
“Beacon… is...over run with Grimm, and we’re evacuating everyone.” Ruby’s sadness was audible.  
“Come on, let’s go.” Jaune helped Pyrrha up to her feet and let Ruby explain the way down — jumping off and letting Weiss catch them with glyphs, “It’s safe don’t worry” she assured her. Jaune turned the other way and took no joy in removing Pyrrha’s spear and his sword from the body of the women. He turned quickly away, picked up their shields and followed the two women to the edge. Handing her equipment over and placing his on his belt, they watched as the young Ruby jumped casually down the tower, slowing down only through the white glow. “Together?” Pyrrha quipped, glancing at her partner.  
Jaune nodded, “Together.”


End file.
